User blog:Moon0123/DCTV Character Refrence
Screen Shot 2014-03-09 at 8.43.42 PM.png|Birdie DCTV style.jpg|Red Lookimrudolphtherednosereindeer.jpg|Cakie Lovie in DC Show style2.png|Lovie Candeh.jpg|Candi Mooney Refrence.jpg|Mooney Picture0021.png|Spark Rusty in DC show style.png|Rusty Lovie in DC Show style.png|Lovie 2 Red's Style.jpg|Red's outfit Rusty.png|Rusty Disney Create style suggestion2.jpg|Bobo (DCTV style) Disney Create style suggestion1.jpg|Bobo 2 Loviehhh.png|Lovie's final look DCTV style sam.jpg|Samee Bobbie.jpg|Bobbie Autumn.jpg|Autumn .Hey guys its Mooney I made all the characters of DCTV © a bio taken from Bobo's blog, but anyway be free to add your character pic as a refrence Character List Mooney (moon0123) Cakie (ROTTWEILERCAKE) Candi (Candifloss) Spark (Totally me245) Birdie (birdie_official) Punzie (Rapunzelosum) Lovie (123LoveLost) Mari (lilderpderp) Vere (Verena-chan) Mist (Mist566) Red (RedMonkey101) Rusty (Rusty Screech) Rikumi (AP) Samone (Sammeegirl) Bobbie (Bobojoe) Autumn (Eraser5) Birdie Name- Birdie i guess xD Age- 11 Personality- Apparantly quiet, weird, ambitious, girly, dancy xD, stupidly smart (as in i act stupid but i get good grades lol idk how), crazy, selfish(i think lol), show-offish, easily gets jealous, super scaredy-cat, but, hey, birdeh tries to be nice. Height- 4'6 Likes- Drawing, anything about drawing, drama, singing and dancing (you knew), pretteh things, cute stuffs, tree-climbing goats, quokkas, painting, shiny things, water and ice, winter sports, winter everything, FROZEN, frands and family, music, beach Dislikes- Any kind of bugs, disgusting thangs, pickles and tomatoes (sorry), annoying ppls, meanies, anything creepy, hackers fears- bugs, ghosts, zombies, dangerous things, those monsters in horror movies weaknesses- um i'm afraid of a lotta things ^^ and im a huge procrastinator Cakie Name: ROTTWEILERCAKE/cakie/cake Age: 12 Personality: weird, cowardly, tomboyishlytomboyish, reckless, yells and stutters alot lol, and I'm usually nervous around people older than me lol Height: 5.3'? dunno lol Likes: anime, pervy thingies, raspberries, thinking, making this face --> -w-, slouching lol, pants that are tight around the thighs and loose under the knee XD, talking to the nonliving Dislikes: work, risky stuff, being scared, being in the bathroom for a long time, hanging around older* people Negative: dozes off a lot XD, too apprehensive, always looking on the not bright side owe, sometimes I'm too sarcastic lol, NOSE IS UNNATURALLY RED O-O Positive: friendly, sensitive, and I don't really yell at you when you make a joke about me I actually just spaz out and say "That's not very nice." in a serious voice XD, usually gets along with people Fears: bugs, elderly people hehe Weaknesses: talking fast... Candi .Name: Candi/Candifloss Age: 15 (unless u wanna make it younger) Personality: I think most of you know me pretty well, so for personality basically me lol. A few adjectives would be outgoing, weird, funny, enthusiastic, girly, bubbly, daring, create, intelligent, and loving. Negative: Has a temper xD Likes: AH UM CATS, DUCKS, PEWDIEPIE, YOUTUBE, CLOTHES, FASHION, FOOD, SMART PHONES, DRAWING, PHOTOGRAPHY, CUTENESS, ANIMALS, MTN DEW, GUM, CANDY, FUNNY THINGS, MAKE UP, MUSIC, LAMPS, SHOES, CUPCAKES, CUTE BOYS, POKEMON, AND UH A LOT OTHER STUFF lol Dislikes: oh boy um... MEAN PEOPLE, IDIOTS, BLAND CLOTHING, NEGATIVE PEOPLE, BAD HAIR DAYS, BUGS AND SPIDERS (omg kill them), MINECRAFT, DUBSTEP, COUNTRY MUSIC, and stuffz Fears: SPIDERS KILL THEM and heights Weaknesses: Math... & idk what else lol AGH UM IDK WHAT ELSE TO PUT K BYE. Spark Name: Spark_eye245 (Or Spark for short!) Nicknames: Sparky, Tots, Totally_me245, TM, Jynx Personality: Like a sidekick a lot (I'm always the sidekick in real life). Sometimes I just wants to fit in with others and achieve the dream of becoming a really great artist! Sometimes I'm really (like REALLY REALLY quiet) a lot (I barely talk, like what!) But, she just types a lot on the computer. Always isolate herself from fun activites and people (I do that sometimes...) I'm not a really good joke person... even when I say something really funny (It's because I don't understand something...) Age: 12 Height: 5'(Idk if I am 5' or 6'...) Appearance: Look at the picture to the right. But my hair is really dark brown, brown (poopy) eyes, and my skin is pretty much a dark tan. Likes: Creepypasta (I like them!), Drawing (Duh! Who doesn't?), Writing (I sometimes like to write...), and food! (Trust me, don't try EVER to touch my candy or food, jk!) Dislikes: Homework (Who wouldn't), Being ignored (I'm always ignored and shunned), yelling, being mad at, bullied (I despise it a lot!), Stress out (I'm like, every second stressed out), Being awkward, and especially no friends! Positive traits: Nice, kinda brave, awkward, considered a good artist (amatuer actually.) Negative traits: Negative sometimes, rude when being disturbed, kinda selfish (When it comes to food...) Friends: If you want me to be our friend, I will... Best friends: If I have a lot... Well, this is my character! Mooney Name; Bella but everyone will call me Mooney Age: I am 13 years old Appearence: Wavy brown hair with blond natural highlights and tan skin. And deep brown puppy dog eyes height: 5' 4" outfits: usually a big baggy T shirt, a hoodie, and skinny jeans with converse Personality: O I can be a little bipolr with my emotions, I am really friendly and energetic, I like making jokes but i can be serious, I have a really hot temper alot, I am very athletic, tomboyish, a little bit of a rebel, and sometimes i can be very dark, I am not afraid to speak up and stand up for others. I am a major nerd and fangirl. And i am brave Likes: Water, Swmming, Singing, art, the woods, adventuring, music dislikes: bullys, mean girls, polo shirts fears, my dad dying, polo shirts, and forever XD Friends: all of DC Best frieds: Misty, Tinton, and Eclipse (feel free to add youelf) Crush: idk Pet Peave doors opened, people being fake Bad Traits: Loves competition to much, can be very hot tempered, stubburn, VERY STUBBURN, and sarcastic. I also can be dark and myserious, I tend to like being in the center of attention Good Traits: Actually really bubbly and hyper once you know me, never shy, athletic, a good singer (idk?), nice, trys to be equal, stands up for friends (even when she could get hurt), hilarious, natural born leader Dream: to be a Olympic Swimmer Overall: Dark at first but then once you get to know her she is very mischevious and tomboyish and the jokester of the group Punzie SARCASTIC,WEIRD, HILARIOUS, FABULOUS, AND A GOOD SINGEEEER Lovie Character name: Lovie NN: Loveh Gender: female Age: 12 Height: 4'5 Likes: Drawing, food, video games, music, comedy movies, cartoons, shopping, warm blankets, TV, amusement parks, junk food, cute/kawaii things, childish things, colorful things, vintage things, dancing, her phone, juice boxes, starbucks, stuffed animals Dislikes: Spiders (any kind of insect really), mushrooms, snobs Appearance: Dark red-brown hair, light cyan eyes, hair a little above shoulders, she's kind of short too Positive Traits: Thoughtful, adventurous, silly, bubbly, energetic, friendly, outgoing Negative Traits: Can be ignorant, sarcastic, and stubborn at times and can be bossy, likes to procrastinate.. ALOT. ._. is really indecisive, can be socially awkward at times Overall personality: Well Lovie is quite silly and very colorful. ''lol she likes to have fun :3 she's really kind of childish and fun-loving ^^ sometimes she laughs at the wrong times, if you know what i mean lol. But she knows how to be serious and take charge and such xD However she can have a whatever attitude, lol And sometimes she can be socially awkward lol. In conclusion she's the really silly, childish and fun-loving person of the group. lol Dream: to become a succesful artist and animator of an animated TV show Favorites- Colors: blue, white, yellow, pink Foods: Most chinese foods, cupcakes, smoothies, chips, cake Animals: Foxes, owls, cats, pandas, penguins Mari My name is Maria, but I prefer to be called Mari. I'm often described as fun and weird person, who likes to stalk people's online pages. Really, if I don't know you that well, I'm usually the quietest person on Earth. I tend to get anti-social and get anxious that I'll say something stupid or someone would think I'm annoying. As you get to know me better, I seem to try to talk to you A LOT (depending on how close I am with you). I also try to be a good friend that listens to all your stories and stuff. If you're a person who enjoys silence, I'm quiet. But, vice-versa, I'm REALLY loud and sometimes I could get REALLY annoying. Towards the people I hate, I ALWAYS try to trip them in class and somewhat annoy them. Though I seldom have 100% hate for some specific people, I still make friends with people I (sorta) hate. I like to make people laugh, and it almost always works. If I'm nowhere near my best friends (or if I'm extremely bored) I tend to doodle in class, and somehow people always see me drawing and tell me,"Wow you're so good!" or "I wish I could be as talented as you!" etc. And I usually respond with a mere thankyou. I also have a habit of swearing A LOT and that I almost always keep my secrets from my own friends. On the internet, I tend to act like a weaboo and stuff. Mist Most say I'm shy, smart, quiet, kind, a good student, creative, and artistic. Once you get to know me, though, I'll be louder, funny, and EPIC! xD I usually ''try hold it in when I'm mad, but I can really get annoyed. I won't get super-mad in public, though. Whenever I think someone is wrong or I think they should agree with me, I always try to prove my point and get them to agree. Honestly, I am a big procrastinator. And yeah I'm a special person. Here's what I put for application-things: Shy, quiet, at first, but when you get to know me I am fun, loud, exciting, and funny. I try to get my way sometimes, and prove my point, but I'm always a sort of "teacher's pet," obedient, type of person, very smart, creative,hardworking and clever. I can be insecure, though... If you saw me, you'd see I look like this: *Long, messy brown hair, normally in a braid *Deep brown eyes *I kinda have freckles red Name: Red NN(Nicknames):Reddi, Mrs. Potato Overlord. Gender: Female Age: Teenager like Rusty *Highfive* Likes: Art, writing, music, sillyness, creativy, My nerdyness fandom; Doctor Who, The Immortal Bones Books, and a couple she can't remember, books, books she writes, clothing, shinny thingys, colorful thingys. Dislikes: Boy bands, rude and annoying people, fakers. Positive Traits: Good listening skills, Open minded, Creativy Intellect, Very Friendly. Negative Traits: Angry skills(Can't keep it in), and I think thats it... What I Want To Be: A writer and artist mashed into one! Anything Else?: Nope that about sums it :3 Rusty NAME: RUSTY (I'm stcking with that) Gender: FEMALE Age: Uh, teenager. >-< Likes: My fandoms (Main: Doctor Who, Sherlock, Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, Portal, Warriors, Merlin. Siriusly, my fandoms make me), birds, English, Math (sorry, but I'll put more going on down) Biggest pet peeve(s): INVALID REASONING (stuff like, "I don't like it because it's stupid") and people who rant about things they don't even know about. Mannerisms: I'm somewhat talkative, but not too bad. I pride myself on being able to avoid drama with reason and resilience. I love a good laugh, too. Then there's my fangirlism. That will range from my obsessive crush on Benedict Cumberbatch and Bradley James to my shame of shipping a noncanon ship to my deep depression after watching, like, the End of Time (Doctor Who; basically the death of my favorite Doctor). Negative traits?: Uh, I guess sometimes I can be kind of arrogant (but there's a COST to being fabulous). I also have a terrible memory, causing me to repeat things and not even remembering where I got it in the first place. But the arrogance is the biggest one, I think. MY DREAM: To be a professional orchestral percussionist. Did I mention?: Music is my staple. I play percussion, but I sorta know piano and learned flute in a day. Oh, and I am TOP NOTCH with words and grammar. I LOVE writing. There's a power in the way that words can be shapen. And I think: That that's it. Wow, I think I may be a bit too trusting. Rikumi Name: Rikumi NN: Riku, Kumi, AP Gender: Female Age: Round tween/teen Likes: Almost everything.. Dislikes: Art theft, vegetables, girliness, and insensitive mean people Dream: a worldwide-famous video game maker and character designer Characteristics: Shy before you get to know her. But once you get inside her "Inner Circle" you'll find she's actually extremely talkative and creative. She'll stand up for her friends and will always be by their side. Fears: Mushrooms ( xD True I actually am lol) Description: She's around 4'9. She has dark brown hair tied up in a loose ponytail, and there are three or four strands that always cover her face. She has a midnightish purple V-neck sweater and black leggings. She wears Nike sneakers. Negatives: She sometimes cannot take a joke. She is a grammar Nazi. She is also VERY unorganized when it comes to papers. Positives: Is good at art, confident, sticks up for her friends, and is not afraid to voice her own opinion or to stand up for others. She has good leadership skills. She is also EXTREMELY sporty. She doesn't judge people on sight. She is a good writer too. Samee Name: Sam NN: samee, sammy, sg11, samone (XD) Gender: Female (Duh! :P) Age: almost teenager! (meaning 12!) Likes: PURPLE (actually LOVES!) pink, blue (yea fave colors), CUPCAKES(XD!), candy canes, sweets, art, doodling, cute dresses, minature things, Bows, writing and reading stories, girly things,and etc..?! Dislikes: mean and know-it-all ppl,most animals! (sry but yea..!), bugs (they r gross man!), er idk more 4 now so yea..! Positive traits/skills: always attentively listening, fair (actually got the award 4 tht in school in uh b4 march break! XD), empathetic, good at art, writes creative and entertaining stories and tells them to ppl, helps friends, good with little kids (XD really!), quiet & shy, very respectful, responsible, organized and smart! XD Negative traits/bad skills: is quite shy and cannot speak in front of crowds, is scared of taking many risks, way too nice (tht ppl used her!), thinks about the negative part in most things, afraid of ppls opinion bout her..!! Personality: A shy quie girl, listens and respects other pplz opinion, artistic, very talkative and dramatic around friends, will doodle ALOT when bored, is quite weird in other ppls perspective, is fun to friends, will NOT copy you watsoever, can explain math questions better to others then herself! (really that happens to me alot!), has a good singing voice but will NEVER sing in front of you and kind of hates singing, if u be nice to her she does the same if u make her feel bad then you're asking 4 bad behaviour towards u! Fears: Heights (a HUGE one!), Forever and alone, death, and yea.. Dream: be a writer and artist like thingy mashup! XD (Like red! :P *highfive*) Bobbie Name: Bobbie Age: 12 (and if it's a high school setting, then he'll be 14) Height: 4' 11" (or 5' 2" if 14) Overall personality: Bobbie is your average nerdy wimp. He can't play sports well at all and hates them to death, but can memorize facts fairly quickly (especially if they're useless) and will use his memory span to his advantage. If he's heard the information before, with a bit of thought he'll probably recall it, and if not he just feels like a complete doofus. He'll always try to pull a joke whenever he can, and will attempt to make others laugh. His opinions also tend to be fairly conservative. Likes: Art (no duh), writing, the internet, reading, cats, Doritos, history, action/sci-fi movies Dislikes: Sports, illogical thinking, people who think they know it all but are actually dumb, ignorance, people who overlook his ideas Dream: To become an author/illustrator and an animator Positive traits: Logical, bright, humorous, forgiving (but not always forgivable xD), patient (when it comes to artwork and writing) Negative traits: Sarcastic, has trouble being serious, wimpy, unathletic, lazy, sassy, snarky (not to adults, of course), easily sidetracked, very opinionated Autumn Name: Autumn Age: 12 Positive traits: Happy-go-lucky, positive, carefree, friendly, extremely nice (even the thought of being mean makes her feel bad) Negative traits: Loud, stubborn on her opinions, gets emotional over things although physical pain almost never makes her complain Fears: Failure, being remembered for negative things Likes: Blue, chocolate, superheroes (especially marvel movies), ice cream, ALL animals, having friends Dislikes: Being left out, dolls/fairies/mermaids/etc Overall personality: A shy girl who is often judged based on looks, but is very loud and spontanious when she gains friends. She never judges people and is a great listener. Some of her favorite things are acting and watching Marvel movies, especially the Thor movies and The Avengers, plus drawing, obviously. She nearly always has straight A`s on her report cards, although this is due to memory and not to being studious. (Autumn is a procrastinator.) She loves to stay up late and play video games or watch TV, preferably until the sun comes up or her friends fall asleep. To her, WiFi is a neccessary thing for survival. When she likes something, she dives in whole-heartedly and never shuts up about it. Final Character Refrences Ok guys i will create your characters final refrence and draw them using your info Category:Blog posts